


I just wanna play animal crossing

by dykedelica



Series: Headcanons sent to @dykeleonierichter on tumblr [32]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Animal Crossing - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, M/M, them just being soft and cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykedelica/pseuds/dykedelica
Summary: “Can I play?” Matteo asks shyly and David looks at him with a smile and hands Matteo his switch.“I thought you said animal crossing was a game for babies,” David says in a mocking voice and Matteo shrugs his shoulders as his eyes fixate on the cute little character that he’s controlling.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Series: Headcanons sent to @dykeleonierichter on tumblr [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349938
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	I just wanna play animal crossing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, ya'll!! There really isn't anything special about this fic, it was just cute to write. I think people forget that Matteo and David are teenagers and because I'm a teenager myself, I just wanted to write them doing what I've been doing for like the last week which is, you guessed it, playing animal crossing and watching tiger king lmao. I don't know why I'm just saying this now but I am a teenager, I'm 4 days away from turning 17, so not everything I write will always be serious or sad because sometimes I just want to write feel-good fics that will showcase my interests that are obviously very kiddish (because I am a kid). I never want to depict David or Matteo in a childish way but they are teenagers and do like things other teenagers do. I really hope ya'll don't mind!
> 
> anyways this fic was based on two prompts sent to me on tumblr (@dykeleonierichter)
> 
> “If you slit my throat tonight, I’m gonna have a hard time forgiving you for that.” and “Even though that’s dripping with sarcasm, and definitely isn’t genuine, I’m gonna take it.”
> 
> (sorry for any spelling or grammar mistake!)

Matteo hated being in quarantine, he absolutely hated it, he is mainly a homebody, preferring to stay at home rather than being out but now he isn’t allowed out unless he needs to get groceries or medical care, he feels like if he can’t go outside he would die. He sits on his sofa and sighs loudly as he looks out the window, the empty street bellow is a weird thing to look at compared to how it was a week ago. He sighs dramatically again and chuckled when David groans from on his bed. 

“Dude shut up I need to hear when the fish but the bait thingy,” David says not taking his eyes off of his switch and Matteo rolls his eyes, throwing himself off the sofa and down onto his best next to his boyfriend who just moves over slightly to give Matteo more room but not taking his eyes off his game. 

“Why do I feel like you love animal crossing more than me?” Matteo asks with a pout and David snorts out a small laugh. Matteo leans over and watches his boyfriend for a few minutes, feeling himself smile when David furrows his eyebrows as he presses A too early and the fish shadow of the fish swims away. 

“Those peaches are so cute,” Matteo says softly as he points to a tree with three peaches growing on it and David playfully swats his hand away from his switch.

“Yeah they are adorable but watch this,” David says with a smile and his little character shakes the tree, the three peaches falling out and Matteo watches as David shows him the orange, cherry and apple trees he has grown. 

“Can I play?” Matteo asks shyly and David looks at him with a smile and hands Matteo his switch. 

“I thought you said animal crossing was a game for babies,” David says in a mocking voice and Matteo shrugs his shoulders as his eyes fixate on the cute little character that he’s controlling.

“Did you try to make him look like you?” Matteo asks as he mentions to the character David dressed in a green and white striped shirt and blue jeans, Matteo looks closer and smiles at the tuffs of blue hair he sees pointing out from underneath a hat. 

“Not really I just dressed him in whatever clothing is the cutest and whatever hair colour I feel like depending on the day,” David says as he watches Matteo try to make the character catch a butterfly, 

“Oh and Matteo,” David says in a serious voice which makes Matteo look away from the game and at him, “don’t touch my trees or the flowers.”

David moves from the bed to the sofa, he grabs his laptop and starts to edit a piece of media for one of his class assignments, he occasionally looks up laughs to himself at the image of Matteo getting mad because he doesn’t understand how to catch a fish yet but once he does, every fish he catches he insists on showing David.

The sun had set a few hours ago and Matteo was still entertained by his game and David still found Matteo grunts of frustration so cute so he didn’t grab the switch off of Matteo. The light from his laptop had started to hurt his eyes so he put it down and jumped onto the bed and Matteo nearly screamed as he was suddenly jolted, his fingers moving out of reflexing and hitting the A button. 

“I was just about to catch my first shark,” Matteo yells and David chuckles while Matteo picks up a pillow and hits his boyfriend a few times with it and David can’t stop laughing. After Matteo calmed down David grabbed the console and saved Matteo's progress before turning the switch off and putting it on the charger. 

“Come on, time for bed. You can catch a shark tomorrow,” David says as he wraps his arms around Matteo and pulls him down into a lying position. 

“I’ll kill you for that,” Matteo says lightheartedly and David laughs.

“If you slit my throat tonight, I’m gonna have a hard time forgiving you for that,” David replies jokingly and Matteo shakes his head with a laugh. 

“You never know,” Mateo says and raises his eyebrows a few times in a suggestive manner and David rolls his eyes, planting a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead. 

“You didn’t touch my trees right?” David asks after a few seconds as he remembers seeing Matteo shaking a tree before he scared the boy. He watches as Matteo’s eyes widen and he goes silent. 

“What no, of course not,” Matteo says as he lies through his teeth and David side eyes him. 

“Even though that’s dripping with sarcasm, and definitely isn’t genuine, I’m gonna take it,” Davids says, too tired to know what Matteo did to precious fruit trees. 

“I’ll regrow them,” Matteo says quietly and David nods his head. 

“You most definitely will be or I’ll make sure you never catch a shark,” David threatens, sort of joking but Matteo knows he’s serious. 

“I’ll regrow them, honestly,” Matteo presses and David nods his head with a laugh. 

“I’ll hold you to that,” David says as he sits up and grabs his laptop and pulls up Netflix. 

“What did you wanna watch?” Matteo asks and David hums as he searches through the shows and movies they added to their list. 

“What about that tiger king show I see people making memes about on twitter?” David asks and Matteo nods his head and shrugs, he nuzzles into David’s side as the first episode starts. 


End file.
